


Missed You

by that_one_fangirl_yo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_fangirl_yo/pseuds/that_one_fangirl_yo
Summary: Nothing beats begging your supposed-to-be worst enemy to fuck you.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typos, I tried my best to look out for them lol. 
> 
> Just a little backstory I guess, Thomas and Alex are NOT dating in this book, they're just fuck buddies who started liking each other but won't admit it to themselves :) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

 

 

 "Mm I've missed this." I whispered as Thomas licked and kissed at my neck.

One hand rubbed teasing circles on my thigh, while the other was up under my oversized sweatshirt (aka Thomas' old sweatshirt) tweaking a nipple, causing me to gasp and put my head down on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He laughed, biting my neck lightly, causing my back to arch and another gasp to escape my lips.

"Two weeks." I mumbled and he hummed.

"I've missed this too, I've been wanting to just fuck you into oblivion for a week, but it's so much more fun to tease you a bit first." He whispered, and I could feel his smirk as I whined.

"Thomas please" I whispered as his hand ghosted over my aching hard cock through my underwear.

Even though I was in his lap, he still had me just far enough to where I couldn't grind our hips together and it was driving me crazy. _He_ was driving me crazy.

"Please what Alex? How am I supposed to give you what you want if you don't make yourself clear?"

I whispered onto his shoulder and he smirked. "What was that?"

"Please touch me!" I said, much louder this time, blushing as I spoke.

His mouth moved away from my neck, and he put a finger under my chin, lifting my head up so we were looking into each other's eyes. He gently kissed me, before putting the hand that had previously been under my sweatshirt, onto my hips and pulling me right up against him.

He rolled his hips against mine slowly, making me break away from our kiss and quietly moan into his shoulder, clenching my fingers in his unreasonably curly hair.

"Fuck! Please Thomas, please please please do that again." He listened to my pleas and rolled his hips against mine over and over again, causing me to gasp and moan.

"Lay back Alex." He whispered, before moving me off his lap. I laid down onto the bed, bringing him down with me so we could kiss as he hovered above me.

He started rubbing me through my boxers, and my eyes closed as I pulled on his hair. "Shit Thomas please, take em off." I moaned, and chuckled before doing so.

"So pretty." He said, kissing the tip of my cock. I clenched the sheets as he licked a stripe up my member.

"Thomas!" I moaned as he sucked lightly, teasingly, on the tip. He very slowly started taking more of me into his mouth, making me a moaning, babbling mess.

After a minute or so of bobbing his head up and down my full length, he suddenly stopped and I whined. "Thomas please" I whispered and he smirked.

He opened up the top drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers before slowly pushing a finger into me.

I bit my lip to bite back any noises, until he added a second finger. "Mmm fuck, Thomas."

He was slowly pumping them in and out of me, stretching them out and scissoring me. He added a third finger and I let out a moan, subconsciously spreading my legs, making him smirk.

"Eager are we?" He laughed and I growled at him. "Shut up. Come on, hurry up it's been two weeks, I can't wait any longer." I whined, only half joking.

He removed his fingers and I whimpered at the loss, before I saw him rubbing lube on his cock.

He put the tip right against my hole, and just started to push in very slightly when he stopped.

"Thomas please." I whined, resisting the urge to push down onto him, because then he'd tease me for _hours_ and I can't handle that when I'm this turned on.

"Please what?" He asked so fucking smugly that I wanted to punch that smug look right off his stupidly hot face.

"You know what Thomas!" I growled and his smirk only grew.

"Say it."

I gave him a pleading look but he wasn't budging, he wouldn't move until I said it.

I sighed. "Please fuck me Thomas, I wanna feel you inside of me, I've missed this, I've missed _you_ just please _fuck_ me!" I looked away from him after I said it, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks.

Nothing beats begging your supposed-to-be worst enemy to fuck you.

He pushed inside of me, pulled almost all the way back out, and then slammed back in quickly. "Thomas fuck!" I gasped. He was pounding into me relentlessly, finally done with the teasing.

"You're so gorgeous like this, a moaning mess begging to be fucked." He growled and I whimpered.

"H-harder please Thomas fuck" I moaned, and then the pleasure increased. "Fuck! There Thomas! Do that again, please!"

He smirked and began hitting my prostate over and over again, causing my gasps and moans to fill the room. He pressed his lips against mine, before mumbling "wanna kiss you while you cum."

I moaned into the kiss, and let his tongue slip past my lips so he could roam freely around my mouth. He used one of his hands to pump my member along with his quick thrusts, while he had a tight grip on my hips with the other hand.

I tangled my fingers into his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him a better angle to fuck into me with. I moaned into his mouth and we had done this enough times by now for him to know that I was close.

He gave a few more deep, hard thrusts and then I came, letting out a loud moan into his mouth. It was only a second later that I felt his cum filling me up. His thrusts slowed to a stop, and he pulled away from the kiss, giving us both time to pant and catch our breath.

He slowly pulled out, and laid down next to me. "You came on your sweatshirt." He mumbled after a little while. I looked, and yes, my favorite sweatshirt was now partially covered in cum.

I groaned and looked at him. "Oh well, it's not the first time." I mumbled and he grinned. "I believe the first time was when it was still _my_ sweatshirt." He laughed and I smiled at the memory.

"Could you be a doll and wash this for me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him, causing him to roll his eyes. 

"Yeah yeah, I'll wash it later." He muttered and I kissed him gently before curling up into him.

It wasn't long before we were both sound asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
